Master of None
by It'z Syndrome
Summary: Alright, so I'm gonna be one hundred percent honest, this is one of things I wish I could go back in time and make good, but I know that this is one of those things that can't be fixed, not because I can't go back in time, because I can clearly do that, this story was just so bad that it was destined to fail, so children, learn early, if you fail you'll only get better. (First Fic)
1. chapter 1

**A/N : Yo guys its Syn here and yeah this is actually my first fic, so don't expect the greatest grammer. Yeah its an OC kind of story in the rwby-verse but Mark Zhang on youtube inspired me with his talent and OC's, so yeah check him out, also If you guys have any constructive criticism I will gladly accept it. Now I think I have delayed you enough. Onwards to Master Of None**. **Also in case you didn't know I own none of this please support the official release.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jack's POV : Ten years old**

 _Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt!_

I listen to my alarm go off in my ear as I try to wake up, but I just dont want to get up and go to school today,I mean yeah summer just ended so I kinda have to. I sit up wipe my eyes and turn off my alarm. I look at the time and see that it's 7:00. I get out of bed and head into the bathroom to get changed out of my pyjama pants and grey t-shirt. Walking into the bathroom I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

A Boy with brown,wavy hair, with strange eyes looks back at me. My eyes are something that always bothered me and the people around me. My irises... they were in the shape of the yin and yang. I mean, sure, they look cool, but some people called me a freak of nature because of my eyes.

I shake me head and the depressing thoughts escape my mind. I quickly get in the shower after grabbing a spare change of clothes.

Once done showering I get into my fresh set of clothes, I nice white hoodies and jeans.

I look at myself in the mirror and nod, _" I look pretty good."_ After admiring myself and thinking, I step out of the bathroom, head downstairs and go into the kitchen, seeing mom prepare breakfast. I look at the clock on the wall and see it's 7:30. Mom looks at me and says "Good morning Jack, I made pancakes for breakfast" in a warm and caring voice. Mom had long black hair and brown eyes.

I instantly take a seat at the table and smile happily thinking of the amazing breakfast that mom makes. I eat my breakfast and say " thanks so much mom, these are the best you've made yet."

She smiles as she see's me happy and says, " Well get your shoes and bookbag and get ready to go to school, you dont want be late."

I go to my room grab my bookbag and run downstairs, put my shoes on and get ready to go to school. Before I step out of the front door I see my dad walk up to me and hands me this necklace. The necklace is yin and yang attached to a silver chain. He looks me in the eyes and says "Think of at a good luck charm, as long as you have it on nothing will ever hurt you." He says all of this with a smile on his face, but I can see he is very serious. I smile back and nod.

My dad is a tall, brown, wavy haired man, as well as an ex-huntsman. His name is Zekiel Firebrick, and when I grow up I want to be just like him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walk of the front door with a smile on my face, and my new necklace around my neck. Whilst walking down the sidewalk to get to school, I see a kid about the same age as me, being bullied by three other kids. I see one raise their fist as if he were to hit him, the first thing comes to mind is hit the bully first before he lays another hand on his victim.

I run as fast as I can, cock my fist back and throw the meanest punch I can and knock the bully on his back.

The bully get up with a scowl on his face and says with as much anger as he could muster, "What are you doing protecting this weakling?!"

I glare with as much heat as I can muster and say, "You better leave before I send you to the hospital with broken bones."

I see one of the three flinch. Their leader, whom I assume is the one I punch says " Shut up freak! C'mon guys he ain't worth the trouble."

After they leave I sigh in relief, I look back and see a blonde boy with blue eyes with a bruise on his right cheek. I offer him a hand up and say "hey, you alright?" with a smile on my face.

He looks at me and takes my hand and says "yeah, im alright. thanks for taking care of the jerks." He still sounds a liitle sad.

Still smiling I say "No problem, I enjoy hurting guys who don't know how to play nice. Im Jack Firebrick, and you?

He smiles back and says " Jaune Arc, short,sweet, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it."

I chuckle and ask "do they?" He scratches the back of his head and says "They will, or at least my mom says they will."

I laugh a little and a thought occurs to me." Hey do you go to the school just up the road?" He looks at me with what I think is hope in his eyes and says, "Yeah, do you go to Harrison elementary too?"

Smiling I nod and ask, "do you want to walk together?"

I see him nod and he says "sure, but hey question, are we friends?"

Of course this was a very easy question to answer. "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet, this is a prime example."

I see him a little confused, so I put it in simpler terms."yes."

With that he has a smile wider than I thought any living creature could have." Awesome, I wonder if we're in the same class."

With that we start walking down the road to school, and somehow I thought today was going to be a great first day of the fifth grade for me and for him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Anyways guys hope you enjoyed this little chapter of mine. I took a nice portion of my morning to make. Next chapter should be a little longer and big things are going to happen in the story. So yeah I will see you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys im back with a new chapter to master of none and and some stuff is gonna go down in this chapter. Anyways hope you guys are enjoying. Now then, Onwards to Master Of None! Also I own none of this except good ol' Jack**.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Jack's POV: timeskip 3 weeks.**

I sit at my desk wondering when class will be over so Jaune and I can actually do something fun, and not be stuck learning. I look over at the clock on the wall to see that it says 3:15.

I smirk, _"almost time to go home and get ready to meet_ _the other Arcs in Jaune's family."_ After a little bit of waiting the teacher dismissed the class for the weekend.I felt as if this were going to be the best weekend ever. With the biggest smile I could possibly have, I grab my things and run out of the classroom to meet up with Jaune so we can walk home together like we usually do.

I look down the hall to see Jaune walking towards me. I give him a wave and say "Yo, Jay, over here." He seemed a little bothered by the fact that I called him Jay.

He looked at me and said " Could you please just call me Jaune, Jay just doesn't sound as right."

I let a sigh escape my mouth and say " I mean it's not a big deal but alright, but only if I get to call you Jay every once and awhile."

"Fine just do use that nickname excessiviley" he says.

"Sure, I mean I did say, every once and awhile. So I won't say it too much." I say with a smile plastered on my face. With that we set out for our homes which are only a few blocks apart.

Whilst walking we start talking over a few things we both like. For example comics, apparantley one we both like is The Gamer. Yup we were both nerds to the core, but we like to have fun with our nerd talk.

After getting close to our destinations we agree to split off and meet up later at Jaune's house. After that, the walk was nice and quiet... well thats to be expected. I mean who would I talk to, myself?

Well after moving on I find myself just a block away from home. Smiling I walk at a slightly faster pace, wanting to show my dad the 90% I got on my math test.

I get to my front door and turn the nob, trying to walk in as quietly as possible. slowly tip-toeing towards the kitchen only to hear my parents having a conversation.

" Zekiel, I dont know if I want Jack to got to combat school. You've seen what most huntsmen and huntresses have never thought of seeing. I dont want Jack go through what you did." My mom... she didn't want me to train?

" Sophie... he won't to go through what I did, Neither will anyone else, I made sure to put that thing down. And If it planned on even thinking of getting up I'd gun it down without hesitation. Plus it's not like he will be alone, I hear the Arc's planned on sending their children to train at signal as well. And if not, I will simply train my son myself, Its not like they can teach him anything I can't." He walks closer to her and traps her into a hug. " Jack will be fine, he's always been a fighter for what he thought was right. There is no doubt in my mind he will make the right choice."

I walk away from the kitchens doorframe, and slowly creep over to the front door and open it loudly.

"Im home!" I say with a very visible yet fake smile. Does my mom not believe I can do what dad did in his time? Well im not sure, but on the bright side dad believes in me, and I remember him saying something along the lines of " beleive in the Jack that beleives in yourself." It still kinda confuses me on what he meant but im sure I'll figure it out.

I see mom and dad walk in with smiles of their own, im not sure if they are really happy after the discussion they just had but I want them to feel happy so I say "Mom, Dad you won't believe what happened today, I got a 90% on a math test." With the most genuine smile I can muster.

I can instantly see their faces brighten with pride. That must have done some good. I see my dad smiling as he says "Y'know math was never my strong suit so how in the world of remnant did you get so good in math?"

With a smirk I say, "It's a trade secret, it isn't something I can just tell you. You must first pass the trials of the fifth grader, And that is something you cant do in your old age." I can see a little smirk grow on his face " whatever squirt, I passed those trials before you were even born."

We sit there for a few minutes laughing over something that wasn't funny, more like, I don't know, dumb? Yeah, probably dumb.

"Well im gonna go upstairs and put my stuff away. Also im gonna go hang out with Jaune later, is that ok?" I ask.

I see my mom and dad smile, " Of course just be back before dark." says my mom.

I walk upstairs put my things on my chair by my desk and walk into the bathroom to catch a shower. But as im taking off my shirt I see my necklace glowing, and not long after so do my eyes. It almost burns, but its welcoming, almost as if it belongs? It only took a few seconds to wear off but it's still a little worrisome. I guess I'll ask dad about it later.

After getting out of the shower I put on my necklace and a fresh pair of clothes. This time a white hoodie with black jeans, with a jack of spades on the back and shoulders.

Whelp I best start walking to Jaune's house. Im about to head out of the front door but this time, its like I don't want to leave, but im sure it's nothing."Im heading out now, I'll be home before dinner!"

Walking down the sidewalk to Jaune's place is usually the same, but this time my surroundings are a lot louder but seems the same. Something weird is going on. Im going to have to ask dad when I get back home.

As im walking to Jaune's house I noticed something I never noticed before. People were sad.

 _"B_ _ut... why?"_

Well it's best I keep moving, dont want to keep the Arc's waiting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stand on the Arc's front door and knock. After a good minute I see a large blonde man at the door and he says, " Hello young man, how can I help you?"

"Im here to see Jaune" I say in the nicest way I can.

"Ahhh, so you're the boy Jaune has been hanging around, Jack right?"

"Yup thats me, Jack Firebrick at your service."

I see the man smile and he laughs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young Firebrick, I am Charles Arc, head of the Arc house. Do you wish to come in?" He asked very kindly.

"yes please sir" I ask as kindly as possible because this is probably the single longest conversation I have held with an adult.

I walk in and see pictures of the Arc family and what I saw shocked me. Jaune has far too many sisters for one guy to handle. My jaw was on the floor as the head of the Arc house laughed at my expression. "Jaune never told you how many sisters he had?"

I simply shake my head due to the fact that I was at a loss for words.

The head of the Arc simply laughs and waves it off as if it were nothing. _" This isn't something you just wave off this, How can one family have some many children!?"_ My thoughts running a mile a minute come to a stop when I hear someone come downstairs.

"Daddy,who is he?" I see a girl not even 6 years old ask the head of the Arc house. Short blonde hair, blue eyes, And one missing front tooth.

"This is one of Jaune's friends, say hello Adelina." The Arc head says to his daughter.

I hear a faint "hello" from the shy little girl, so I put on a smile and wave.

"Hi there Adelina, Im Jack. It's nice to meet you. I hope you and I could become friends." I say with a kind tone which seem to make her smile as bright as the sun.

"Do you want me to go get my big brother?" I hear her say as if this was the single greatest moment ever concieved.

"Yes please if you would." I see the older Arc raise a brow. "What?"

" I just didn't expect a 10 year old to have such good manners" I put on a little smirk.

"Who said I had to follow stereotypes. Plus mom and dad made sure to drill manners into my head, it was either that or get the broom." I said with eyes filled with fear of the broom. Oh god, the horror.

I saw the older Arc laugh at my fear of brooms, he says " Well might as well follow Adelina, she will take you Jaune's room." I smile and nod

" Lead the way little one." she pouts a little but goes along with it, and leads me to Jaune's room. And so begins my afternoon of fun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Timeskip 2 hours**

I look out the window and aee it's growing dark so I say " Hey Jaune, I gotta go. I'll see you on monday."

" Alright, I'll see you then." He says with a wave.

As I walk out if Jaune's house I see something off in the distance. A Nevermore? No wait... it's bigger.

It's a...

wyvern...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **A/N: Yup cliffhanger. Sorry for those who were expecting more action, but dont worry we're getting to the good parts. Also heads up, it's gonna take a little longer for me to write these because school is starting up but im gonna try and make time for the few of you readers that I have so yeah. Also shout out to** **Bomberguy789 for helping with my grammer and spelling and with tips on what not to do with the plot im working on. So yeah i'll see you guys in the next chapter. Later.Also I hope someone caught the little refrences I dropped.**


	3. Ignore this story all together

**So this is just an A/N so sorry if you got your hopes up because you thought this was a chapter. Anyways, I'm very sorry that I couldn't do better with good ol Jack, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. See, I Feel as though I messed up because I realized my writing style doesn't work with how I wrote this, So i'm gonna rewrite it, add some more emotion to the characters and make them seem like they matter. Also, the only OC i'm making is Jack, no new team bullshit where the OC's do nothing productive. I won't say what i'll do cause that would spoil all the fun times. So, until I get to writing it again just hang out and do your own thing, if you got nothing to do check out some of my other stuff. What? No, I did not sell out! But yeah, I hope you beautiful bastards are patient. Cya in a bit.**


End file.
